The invention relates to a mounting for the front unit of a motor vehicle, a method for its production, and also a motor vehicle front unit.
EP 1 232 932 A1 shows a mounting for the front unit of a motor vehicle with a mounting part for connecting to the fenders and to the chassis of the motor vehicle. A socket part for holding a headlight unit and for connecting to a bumper is attached to the mounting part.
Other similar front units have become known from FR 2 809 061 and DE 199 46 995 A1.
Furthermore, from DE 600 00 006 T2 a front assembly for a vehicle with a mounting structure and a headlight is known, wherein the headlight is attached to the mounting structure between a pre-assembled and a final, assembled position so that it can rotate about an inclined axis.
From EP 1 036 730 A2 a method for precision assembly of components of a motor vehicle front end is known. Here, a plurality of mutually influencing tolerances can be taken into account.
DE 20 2006 001 307.5 discloses a motor vehicle longitudinal beam and a motor vehicle front unit with a bumper cross beam and flanges arranged on both sides on the bumper cross beam, wherein the flanges have attachment means for attaching the motor vehicle front unit to the motor vehicle longitudinal beams.
DE 600 24 933 T2 discloses an installation unit for a front end of a vehicle, wherein the front end is composed of two parts, with one of the parts consisting of at least one fluid storage container.
Such mountings are typically made as hybrid structures made from metal and plastic.